


Timing

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Kriskenshin's Johnlock Ficlets of Awesome [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But he clearly deserved the payback, Fingering, It's payback for something Sherlock did, John is a tease, M/M, No idea what, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that John Watson was not creative when it came to getting back at Sherlock for being a prat.  And if this get-back got him Sherlock all hot and bothered?  It would be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisKenshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKenshin/gifts).



> Once again, this was written as an Ask Fic, so it's a little bit short and hot and delicious all at once. And can we just agree how fucking DELICIOUS John's method of payback is?

  
  
  
  
  
  
It had to be timed perfectly. John looked up at his phone and smirked.  Close enough now. He pushed his shirt up and squeezed some lube out onto his hand. He'd already wiggled his jeans down just far enough so Sherlock would have the perfect view upon walking in. Payback for the latest head in the freezer. He pressed one finger inside himself, stretching carefully. The door slamming downstairs made him jump and he pressed in a second finger, his hips rocking up to rub against nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
He bit down a groan, squirming in his clothes as he heard Sherlock hurry up the stairs, calling out a greeting to Mrs. Hudson.  John shuddered, his body rocking eagerly against his fingers.  He pressed in a third.  This time, he didn’t bother to restrain the moan that escaped.  John could hear the sudden absence of noise on the other side of the door.  Sherlock had frozen.  He could hear him.  Perfect.  “Sh-Sherlock…”  He brushed his fingers lightly over his prostate and gasped.  “Sherlock!”  
  
  
  
  
  
John didn’t look over his shoulder when the door to the flat slammed open. He could feel Sherlock’s eyes on him, devouring the sight of him fucking himself on three fingers. He licked his lips and panted. “Sherlock, please.” His cock strained against the zipper of his jeans, and his legs were beginning to cramp from the awkward position. But the knowledge that Sherlock was frozen, staring at him? Heady. John tensed when a large hand closed over his as he pressed in deeper. “Hello John.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Right, don't know where THIS came from. Lies. I do. Kriskenshin's banner on her Tumblr. The idea hit me and it was too hot not to do. I blame it. All of it.
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
